1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste treatment system for use on a vehicle or other appropriate location, whereby the waste is incinerated.
2. Background of the Prior Art
There are several traditional methods of treating marine sanitary waste and bilge water. One such method is to disinfect the waste by using appropriate chemicals and once disinfected, to either hold the waste in a holding tank and thereafter remove the treated wasted to a sanitary sewer when the marine vessel is in port. Alternately, the treated waste can be discharged overboard while at sea. In either method, the waste may be macerated before treatment and discharge.
Such waste treatment systems are not without drawbacks. The need to hold chemicals as well as the treated waste requires relatively large holding tanks be on board the vessel. The space requirement for the holding tanks takes away from the usable space on board the vessel. The need to take on chemicals and to remove the waste places additional burdens on the vessel operator while in port and adds to the cost of operating the vessel.
Waste that is discharged into the sea introduces chemicals, solids or organics to the sea and thereby pollutes it. As a result, waste discharge overboard is banned by many nations within their territorial waters. Nevertheless, many vessels ignore the law and discharge the waste overboard. Some vessels even discharge the waste without treating it.
Therefore, there is a need for a waste treatment system that addresses the above-mentioned problems associated with present day treatment systems. Such a system must treat the waste without placing undue space burdens on board the vessel. Such a system must not require chemicals or other additives to be on board the vessel and must not place additional burdens on the vessel operators while in port. Such a waste treatment system must not substantially increase the operating costs of the vessel, and will ideally offer little incentive to the operators to bypass the system.